


High Seas

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [156]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Yuri Plisetsky, Seasickness, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, emeto, kind of, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 03:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19525249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: “Still feeling sick?” Victor asks innocently. Judging by Yuri’s hunched frame and pinched expression, the answer to that question is yes.





	High Seas

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be for sick days, but I’m unhappy with how it turned out. Figured I'd post it here anyway. Set post-anime. Enjoy!

“Still feeling sick?” Victor asks innocently. Judging by Yuri’s hunched frame and pinched expression, the answer to that question is yes. 

“I’m not sick-hic! I’m just allergic to boats,” Yuri snaps-as much as he can snap, given the way his stomach has been roiling since he set foot on this death contraption. It’s absolutely miserable. Maybe allergic to boats is an accurate description of what’s happening to him after all.

“Seasickness is nothing to be embarrassed about, Yuri. It happens to the best of us, after all.”

“Will you keep your voice down?” Yuri hisses, wincing as the exaggerated tone scrapes against his sore throat. If JJ hears about this Yuri will never be able to escape it. He’ll have to change his name and take up herding goats for a living. “And if you’re about to tell me about a time when you got seasick, I’m going to puke right in your face.”

“I wasn’t about to talk about me getting seasick!” Victor exclaims, sounding affronted that Yuri would even assume that he ever got seasick. “I was going to talk about Yuuri getting seasick. You know that time I convinced him to take a ferry over to that island I’ve always wanted to visit? Well, he was reluctant to go but eventually agreed. I realized why he was so hesitant when he got horribly sick on the way over. Puke everywhere. It looked like-”

But just what it looked like, Yuri doesn’t get a chance to hear-he’s too busy leaning over the side of the boat and gagging so hard that it feels like his lungs will come out his mouth.

His lungs stay where they’re supposed to be, but his stomach doesn’t. Yuri spits up foul-tasting stomach acid, moaning in discomfort. Victor, having finished his monologue, rubs Yuri’s back between his shoulders and murmurs comfortingly. Yuri would punch him in the face if he had the energy or the breath to do so, but he’s too busy puking. The litany of “it’s okay, you’re alright, just let it come up” goes on unhindered.

Finally, the vomiting stops and Yuri is left dry heaving and gasping for air. “I hate boats,” he mutters petulantly under his breath.

“I can see why,” Victor replies, running a hand through his silver hair. “Now if you think you can move, I’ll take you to where Yuuri is laying down-out of sight of the others. I had Pichit distracting everyone so that they wouldn’t notice that you were sick. Pretty great plan, huh?”

Yuri just rolls his eyes at Victor’s hubris, which only succeeds at making him dizzy. “Whatever, geezer. Let’s get going already,” he grumbles, cautiously moving from his hunched position with a wince. He wipes a hand over his mouth, spits into the sea to get the taste out of his mouth. “I can’t wait to get off this damn boat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
